


A Wish

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [51]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Rebecca makes a wish for next Christmas.
Series: Finding My Way [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	A Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: A Wish  
Characters: Rebecca Shaw  
Pairing: none  
Rating/Warnings: PG.  
Summary: Rebecca makes a wish for next Christmas.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing, and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: Frank and Doris Hursley own this show and these characters.  
Words: 182 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Star

FMW #51: A Wish

Rebecca was having Christmas alone, like usual. She'd hoped that this year would be different.

Both Lucky and Nikolas had had their eyes on her. But in the end she'd decided it would be better not to risk their relationship as brothers.

So, she'd told them that she was flattered by their attention, but just wanted to remain friends with both of them.

Both men had left an hour ago, upset that she had turned them down. But it was for the best. She didn't want to cause jealousy between them.

Rebecca walked into her bedroom, grabbed her jacket and put it on. She walked through the living room, unlocked the door and stepped outside.

She looked at the sky and found that first star, closed her eyes and made a wish. "I wish to be in love with a man who loves me as much as I love him, next Christmas."

The words were whispered and she looked up at the sky again and smiled when it seemed like her star shined a little brighter. 

A few moments later, she went back inside and went to bed.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
